


Room 205

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Omega!Hannibal, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will is an Alpha, but in name only.  He's a hotel maid at the Graham Bed & Breakfast.  He considers himself a freak; an Alpha with no knot, who dreams of a powerful Omega to dominate him.  He's pretty certain that because of this, he'll be alone for the rest of his life.  Then he meets Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

              Will grumbled to himself as he dragged the housekeeping cart down the hall of the ancient bed & breakfast that his father owned.  Of _course_ they had a guest during the first weekend of the year that the weather was nice enough for fishing and of _course_ that guest wanted clean sheets and towel service daily. 

              Being the only employee at the hotel, if they had a guest, it meant Will was working.  He sighed heavily and straightened his janitor’s uniform before knocking on the door of room 205.

              “Housekeeping.” Will said, trying to make himself sound more enthusiastic than he felt.

              “Come in.” a thickly accented voice replied.  Will pulled out his ring of keys and turned the knob, wincing as the door creaked, knowing he was probably going to be called later to fix that.  He pushed the cart in and walked towards the bed to begin stripping the sheets, not bothering to look at the man who sat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

              He was here to work, not make chit-chat.

              But when he pulled back the duvet to begin removing the sheets from the bed, a lovely, _delicious_ smell wafted up to his nose, causing him to feel sluggish, until he almost stopped moving entirely.  His mind grew hazy and he nearly missed the sack on his cart where dirty sheets went.

              “Are you alright?” the man asked, his accent ringing like bells across Will’s ears. 

              “M’fine.” Will said, though a blush bloomed brightly across his cheeks and he remained standing where he was, like a moron on his first day who didn’t know what to do.

              The man rose from the armchair where he sat and walked over to him.  He paused when he came near and inhaled deeply, as if he could also smell something irresistibly delicious, and was having a hard time resisting it.  The scent grew stronger as he approached Will, and it took his clouded mind a long time to make the connection that the smell was _him_.

              “What a lovely boy you are.” the man said.  “What is your name?”

              “Will.” Will said, amazed at how compliant he was.  He wanted to please this man.  He wanted to do everything he could to make him happy.  It didn’t make any sense.

              “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Will.  My name is Hannibal.” he said, stepping nearer.  The scent of him became unbearable, and Will found himself letting his eyes rake over the man who stood before him.  He was taller than Will; and a bit older, with straight blond hair that fell in perfect, combed strands parted on the side.  He was clean-shaven and fit; dressed in an immaculate three-piece suit.  Will dragged his gaze up his form, lingering on his belly, wondering if it was supple; how it would feel to touch it, to rub it.

              He blushed furiously at the thought and yet could not pull his eyes away, moving them up to stare at Hannibal’s neck.  He wanted to lick it.  To taste it.  To _bite_ it.  Heat bloomed across his cheeks and all the way up to his ears.

              When their eyes met, Hannibal held his gaze; something no other human had ever accomplished.  His eyes were ethereal; a golden amber, and as sharp and piercing as a sword.  Will became lost in them, then drawn to them, dropping the pillowcase that he was holding to the floor as he stepped closer.

              Hannibal raised a hand and rested it gently against Will’s cheek, and his heart beat faster. 

              “My dear boy; you’ve never had the occasion to meet an omega before, have you?”

              “I’ve met…a…a few.” he managed to mumble.  His heart was pounding in his chest; his blood rushing to his ears, and then Hannibal _breathed_.  The scent overpowered Will.  His eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself to be drawn, until he was wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s waist and they embraced as if they’d known each other for years.

              “It is a very rare occasion indeed that I will allow an Alpha to touch me.” Hannibal said, sliding the hand that rested on Will’s cheek down over his neck, then across his back, caressing him.  “But you are a delicacy.”

              “I…” Will said, swallowing as he tried to form his thoughts into words.  “I’ve never…mated…with anyone.  Never even fooled around, I…”

              _I’m a complete and total virgin_ , he thought, blushing an even brighter red with embarrassment as this _omega_ had complete control over him.

              “Shhh, no one is asking you to do anything of the sort.” Hannibal said.  “We’re merely embracing.  And you seem to be enjoying it.”

              Will nodded, too eagerly, as he leaned forward and rested his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, pressing his nose into his neck.  The scent of him was _powerful_ there, and without even thinking, Will opened his mouth to suck on the skin.  A low, soft growl came out of him that he hadn’t even meant to give, though at the sound of it, Hannibal’s arms grew tighter around him.

              Will could feel Hannibal’s erection pressing against him and he shuddered, shamelessly grinding forward into it, absolutely taken by this man who was essentially a stranger.

              “Will.” Hannibal said, and he felt his finger curl under his chin to tip his head up towards him.  “I’m going to kiss you now.”

              Will nodded dreamily, parting his lips on instinct as Hannibal lowered his.  The moist, warm heat of Hannibal’s mouth enveloped him and Will groaned, drowning in the taste, overcome by how so incredibly good Hannibal tasted.  Without his even fully realizing it Will was kissing back, licking his tongue along Hannibal’s lips, pushing it into his mouth, needing more of that taste; needing to be closer, needing more of _him_.

              Hannibal pulled back and Will was breathless.  He panted against his chest, aware now of just how very hard he was and how very pressed into Hannibal’s crotch his cock was.  Hannibal’s hand returned to stroking his cheek and their eyes met again; though this time, Hannibal’s crinkled up in the slightest suggestion of a smile.

              “You are irresistible.” he said.  Will’s blush turned redder, if that was even possible, and he didn’t know what to say.

              “I would like to have you, Will.”

              “Yes.” he said immediately, drunk on the scent of omega.

              “No, this is something you need to think about with a clear mind.  And the middle of the day, while you are working, is hardly an ideal time.”

              Will felt the disappointment as Hannibal pulled away, leaving him feeling wobbly, like a doll without support.

              “I’m not leaving town for several days.” Hannibal said.  “You know where I’m staying.  If you want to come to me, you know where I am.  I won’t seek you out.” he said.  Will nodded dumbly and pushed his cart from the room in haste, suddenly embarrassed by his behavior.  He completely forgot to give Hannibal new sheets; forgot to change the towels, and left the pillowcase on the floor where he’d dropped it.

              Hannibal never called the front desk to complain.

 

* * *

 

              That night, Will couldn’t sleep.  Hannibal had clouded his thoughts all day; his mind wasn’t in any of his tasks, to the point he tried to fold wet sheets as they came out of the washing machine, forgetting for a moment to put them in the dryer.

              Will rolled over in his bed and held the one pillowcase he _had_ taken from Hannibal’s room to his nose, breathing it in deep.

              He was hard again within seconds; a state which seemed to be permanent for him now.  His hand wandered down to rub over his boxers and he closed his eyes tightly.  He didn’t do this often.  In fact he masturbated hardly ever, because whenever he did…well, his thoughts were _wrong_.

              An Alpha was supposed to _dominate_.  They were supposed to be powerful; aggressive; the ones to chase after shy omegas, until they convinced them into bed with promises of care and security.  But Will had never been good at any of that.  The few omegas in his high school had never seemed interested in him; always going for the jocks who could protect them, or the gifted kids who would provide well for them.  Nobody was interested in a boy who was basically a hotel maid and tinkered with engines in his spare time.

              Or that was what Will told himself.

              But the real answer was that he was a freak.  He didn’t want to dominate anybody.  He wanted to _be_ dominated.  Until now, he’d thought he wasn’t even interested in omegas.  He’d considered the possibility that he was homosexual; the idea of another bigger, stronger Alpha dominating him much more appealing than some frail omega curled beneath him.  Except that wasn’t quite right, either; because whenever he thought of being penetrated, he cringed.  Whenever he thought of sex, _if_ he allowed himself, he still wanted to be the one penetrating; he still wanted…

              Will groaned as his hand rubbed harder over his erection through his boxers.  He held Hannibal’s pillowcase to his face and breathed him in, the scent so irresistible, so good, so _omega_.  He closed his eyes and let the fantasy come, the way he wanted it to.  Imagined himself in Hannibal’s hotel room, lying on his bed, prone, on his back.  Imagined Hannibal walking towards him, muscular and powerful and confident.  He smiled as he crawled on top of Will and crushed him to the bed with his body, pinning his head down with a rough kiss. 

              Will groaned as he pumped his cock faster.  In his fantasy, Hannibal sat on top of his cock and rubbed it between his ass cheeks, his slick dripping down to coat him, making him glide between his flesh.  Will was helpless beneath him; pink and flushed and shy, and Hannibal took control.  He rose onto his knees and guided Will into him, then rode him, slow and sensual, going at his own pace, taking his pleasure from Will.

              Will cried out and came, using the pillowcase to muffle his whimpers as he spilled into his hand.  Lost in his own imagination now, Will allowed his fantasy to play out the way it wanted.  Hannibal leaned down and bit Will’s neck, hard, ferocious, where an Alpha was supposed to bite.  Will was pinned between his teeth, trapped beneath his weight, and he was _owned_.

              He came down from his high and crashed, panting on his back as he let his cum puddle and dry on his stomach.  He yanked his hand away from himself in disgust.  He didn’t even have a knot; not once in his life had he felt even the tiniest bit of swelling where one should be.  He was defective; some kind of half-breed; an Alpha who wanted to be dominated by an Omega.  All his life he’d thought there was no mate for him, and there never would be.

              And then he’d met Hannibal Lecter, and now he wasn’t so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

              Will didn’t go back to change Hannibal’s sheets the next day, or the day after that.  Every time he pushed his cart to the door he stared at it for a long time, his knuckles hovering just above the wood, paused before knocking, heart racing, cheeks burning pink.  He thought about that kiss; over and over and over, oh how he thought about it; how _real_ it had seemed; how close Hannibal had held him. 

              Then he thought about how he didn’t have a knot.  Thought about Hannibal taking him to his bed, only to discover he was defective.  About him laughing at him; or worse, rejecting him with pity. 

              He wanted to be bitten on the neck, for fuck’s sake!  That was where Omegas were bitten; in a visible place, to show they were claimed in public, for all to see.  Alphas would be bitten somewhere discrete; somewhere private; only for their mate to see and no one else.  It was intimate and sweet, the way an omega who gave the bite should be.

              Will lowered his hand without knocking and angrily pushed the cart down the hall, certain that Hannibal wouldn’t want him, even if their personalities seemed to connect.

              So he settled for sleeping in the room next to Hannibal’s, hoping to…well, just to be close to him.  The first night he’d discovered that the bed had no sheets, and smiled to himself as he realized that was why Hannibal hadn’t called the front desk to ask for more.  After he’d gotten a new set and made the bed, Will lay on it,  staring at the lock on the door, frowning.  The only explanation was that Hannibal must have picked the lock, and Will started to wonder about what this strange out-of-towner did for a living.  Why was a man from some foreign country, who dressed in luxurious clothes and was obviously rich, staying in the Graham Bed & Breakfast in the middle of Nowheresville?

              Will had been drifting off to sleep the third night when he heard a loud thump come from Hannibal’s room.  He jerked awake and sat up, pressing his ear to the wall to listen.  A few seconds later he heard another thump, then again; almost like furniture being moved.  Curious, and a bit concerned, he snuck from his room, forgetting that he was in his boxers and t-shirt for sleeping.  He slipped downstairs and grabbed the hotel’s copy of the key to Hannibal’s room and rushed back down the hall as fast as he could, his bare feet silent on the carpet in the hall.

              He pressed his ear to the door of Hannibal’s room and waited.  Then he heard the thump again, followed by a soft crack, and then the noises ceased.

              Worried that something had happened to Hannibal he stuck the key into the lock and twisted it, pushing the door open with eyebrows furrowed. 

              He froze at the sight before him.

              There was a man sitting in the room’s only armchair, and Hannibal was leaning over him.  Blood dripped down the man’s bare legs where it seeped into the carpet, staining it red.  His pants were tossed to the side, though the rest of him was dressed.  Hannibal continued to lean over him, the squishing sound of flesh being cut by a blade filling the room as Will watched his elbow move with the precision of a surgeon. 

              Then Hannibal lifted something out of the body and turned to place it on a plastic sheet that was spread over the desk.  Will’s eyes stared at it; dark red and large, it looked to him like it might be a liver.

              His eyes returned to Hannibal, staring at his back as he worked, and Will realized that he recognized the motions.  They were almost exactly the same as when he was gutting a fish; and it dawned on him that that was what Hannibal was doing.

              Mesmerized, it was all Will could do to stare and continue to watch Hannibal work; this omega who exerted power and perfect control; a true monster; not weak in any respect.

              Hannibal placed another organ onto the desk and then rose to his full height, lowering his arm to reveal a knife in his hand, slicked with blood that dripped onto the floor.

              The scent of Hannibal reached Will’s nose and he inhaled sharply.  It was stronger than he remembered it, and twice as irresistible.  The tang of blood mingled with it, and Will’s eyes were riveted to Hannibal’s head as he turned around slowly to face Will, not at all surprised that he was there, having probably scented him the moment he opened the door.

              “If you don’t intend me to get caught, I suggest you close the door.  Softly.”

              Stunned, Will merely nodded, and turned to slowly close the door and lock it, sealing them both in the room together.  He then turned back to stare again, his eyes sliding from the bloody corpse, to Hannibal’s hand, up his arm to his face, then back to the corpse.

              “While merely the presence of you in my room is an exquisite delight, I do need to know what you are thinking, Will.”

              Will’s pulse was pounding in his ears and it was hard to think.  The scent of Hannibal was invading his mind, and the sight before him was exciting him in other ways.  He’d never been a particularly violent person; but he’d always been attracted to ideas of murder, reading stories in the paper over and over more times than he was certain was normal.  But the idea of _Hannibal_ doing it; of an omega exerting so much _power_ over another, that that omega wanted to exert that power over _him_ …it sent chills down his spine and heat to his groin.

              Will’s eyes rose up to meet Hannibal’s and he swallowed a few times to try to gain his voice.

              “You’re going to need help getting the blood stains out of the carpet.” he said.  “I know exactly how to do it.”

              He watched the smile spread slowly across Hannibal’s face, and swore his heart shone brighter the wider it got.

              “Delightful boy.” Hannibal said, and Will’s cheeks bloomed pink.

 

* * *

 

              Will snuck slowly down the hall to the cleaning closet where the second floor housekeeping cart was kept.  His fingers trembled as he slid the key into the lock, and his heart pounded as he searched for the cleaning supplies he knew they would need.  He gathered up everything and placed it on the cart, careful to wheel it silently down the hall, knowing how fast he could go before the left rear wheel would start squeaking.  There weren’t any other guests in the hotel and his father slept on the first floor, but the importance of keeping this a secret loomed heavily over him.  He wasn’t going to lose Hannibal to the police or to his father or to anyone else.  Maybe, if he proved his loyalty, Hannibal would still want him even after he found out he was defective.

              When Will returned, Hannibal was packing the organs, now wrapped in white butcher paper, into a cooler filled with ice. 

              “Help me get the body onto the plastic.” Hannibal said, picking it up from the desk and spreading it out on the floor.  Will nodded and Hannibal walked around to lift the man under his shoulders, while Will lifted his feet.  Together they laid him perfectly on the edge of the plastic and rolled him up tightly, so that no more blood seeped out.

              “Now let’s get the produce to my trunk, while we’re certain your father is still asleep.”

              For the next hour, Will helped Hannibal work.  They stuffed the body into the trunk of his car, and Hannibal lovingly tucked the cooler beside him, using the corpse’s arms to hold it in place.  They then returned to the hotel room and began to scrub, with Will directing exactly how to get stains out of the carpet without leaving a conspicuous clean spot.  If there was anything he knew how to do, it was this.

              Finally, exhausted and sweaty and tired, they were finished.  Will collapsed onto the bed and Hannibal sat beside him, with more grace than a man who’d just been doing hard labor should have done.

              “So are you an organ harvester?  Sell them on the black market?” Will asked.  “Is that why you’re so rich?”

              He saw an amused smile quirk at the corner of Hannibal’s lips.

              “Is that why you are so unperturbed by the fact that I have killed a man?  Because you think I’m saving lives?”

              Will’s ears perked as he realized from Hannibal’s non-answer that organ harvesting was _not_ what he was doing—and that he thought the idea of saving lives to be _amusing_.

              “Not really.” Will confessed, thinking back to watching Hannibal work, the thought making him feel warm deep in his gut.  “It just seemed like the most logical reason.”

              Hannibal turned to face him, and Will found himself mirroring the action so that they faced each other.  He slowly raised his eyes until they met, and a spark flew down Will’s spine as he gazed into those amber eyes.  He breathed in again and smelled the pheromones coming from Hannibal, thicker than they had been.  Will wondered if he was doing it on purpose.  He didn’t know whether a person could do such a thing.

              Hannibal lifted his fingers and clasped Will’s chin between them.

              “What other reasons can you think of, that I might kill a man and slice out his organs?” he asked, his breath washing over Will’s face, making his eyes flutter closed as he reveled in the scent of it.  His heart beat faster and as tired as he was, he found himself wishing for Hannibal to crush him to the bed, right now, and do as he pleased with him.

              Will opened his eyes.

              “If you’re not going to sell them, then that means you want them for yourself.” Will said softly, their gazes still locked together.  “You’re going to eat them.”

              He watched the tiniest flicker of a smile prick at the corner of Hannibal’s lips, and then his eyes were unable to move from those lips. 

              “Clever boy.” he whispered, his lips now moving closer to Will’s.  As he leaned closer, Will was drawn in.  He should have been repulsed; he should have been afraid; but instead he was irresistibly attracted to this omega who murdered and ate his victims; nothing made any sense and Will decided he no longer cared. 

              Hannibal’s lips were warm and moist and powerful.  They crushed against Will’s and he slid his hand to the back of his head, holding him close.  Will’s heart raced and he lifted a hand to clutch Hannibal’s tie, desperate to keep him closer.  Hannibal’s tongue emerged and licked along the bottom of his lip, then over the top one, then slid between them to dive in and taste his tongue.  Will groaned and let it all happen, eager, willing.  He felt himself leaning backward, and Hannibal took the suggestion with eagerness.

              He pressed forward, pushing Will to the bed.  Will’s blood pounded in his ears and he groaned as he was covered, the scent of omega drowning him, burying him.  The weight of Hannibal over his body made him shiver with excitement.  He felt his cock grow hard and canted his hips up without thought; lost in the moment, lost in Hannibal.

              He smelled a tang in the air then; something that was more delicious than everything else combined.  He ground up in to Hannibal again with a soft whine, and Hannibal responded with a deep growl, rolling his hips to rub his erection against Will’s.  Will whimpered into Hannibal’s lips, lifting his arms to wrap them around Hannibal’s neck.

              “It would delight me greatly to mate with you, Will.” Hannibal purred into his lips.  Will shuddered beneath him at the idea, and his mouth spoke without consulting his brain.

              “Yes, oh, yes.” he said. 

              But seconds later, he remembered his problem.

              He pulled away from Hannibal’s lips and turned his head to the side, cheeks still flushed pink, chest still heaving from breath.

              “What troubles you?” Hannibal asked, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Will’s hair, the touch of him _intoxicatingly_ comforting, so that Will voiced his fears when he really, really should have kept his mouth shut.

              “I’m broken.” he said, his shame evident on his face.  “You won’t want me.  I’m useless as an Alpha.”

              Hannibal leaned forward to brush his lips against Will’s ear, even as he kept his face turned away.

              “I will be the judge of what I want.” he said, and Will shuddered beneath him at the _authority_ in his voice.  “But I need to know what makes you think you are undesirable, when that is so far from the truth.”

              Will closed his eyes tightly and swallowed to gather his nerves.  He needed to tell Hannibal now; if he didn’t want him after it would be awful, but Will would survive it.  If he found out during the middle of sex and rejected him, it would be unbearable.

              Will kept his head turned to the side, unable to look Hannibal in the face.

              “I don’t have a knot.” he said plainly. 

              He felt a soft huff of air from Hannibal’s nose against his ear, and then the omega lowered his lips to nuzzle them against the side of Will’s neck.

              “Is that all?” he asked.  “Is that what you think would make me not desire you?”

              Will nodded.

              “Isn’t that enough?”

              Hannibal gave another short laugh and parted his lips to press a kiss to Will’s neck.  A rush of heat flooded through his body at the contact and he whined, tilting his head to the side, exposing himself, wanting to be bitten.

              “You are absolutely perfect.” Hannibal said, lifting his head and clasping Will’s chin with his fingers again, forcing him to look at him.  Will melted like butter beneath his touch.

              Hannibal stared directly into his eyes.

              “I will have you, and nothing will stop me.” Hannibal said.  “A minor birth defect least of all.”

              Will lifted his lips and crushed them to Hannibal’s in passion and relief.  This kiss was different than their others; as this time Will participated rather than simply receiving; moving his lips and tongue with enthusiasm, his heart springing with happiness when he heard Hannibal groan softly into his mouth.

              Then Hannibal lifted his head and rose off of him.

              “Wait…”

              “Will, the sun is about to rise.  We cannot do this now.  You must come to me at night.”

              Will nodded, drunk on everything that had happened, and remained unmoving on the bed.

              “But…don’t you have to leave?” he said.  “Your organs are going to go bad…”

              Hannibal rose to his feet and straightened his tie, then smoothed his jacket and hair, until nothing was out of place and his appearance was as immaculate as always.

              “If the price for having you is the loss of a few meals, I am eager to pay it.” Hannibal said.  Will blushed and turned his head to the side, still lying prone on the bed in his boxers and t-shirt, his erection still quite prominent through the thin fabric.  “That man was merely a fortuitous opportunity; unplanned.  He was an Alpha, who made the mistake of trying to court me earlier in the day while I was at the market.  He then furthered his trespass by touching me against my will.”

              Will sat up and stared into Hannibal’s face, his blood still pounding through his veins as he listened to what Hannibal was saying. 

              “As I told you earlier, I rarely let any Alpha touch me.” Hannibal said.  “And as for Alphas who have touched me and lived, there is only you, Will.”

              Will’s entire face burned bright red and he was certain his mouth was gaping as he stared at Hannibal; a brilliant, powerful monster that for some reason was attracted to _him_.

              “Regardless of whether you ultimately decide to take me up on my offer to live with me,” Hannibal said, “I consider myself yours, and no other shall touch me, for as long as I am alive.”

              Will’s breathing was so heavy now he was openly panting.  He rose to his feet slowly and moved towards Hannibal steadily, even as his knees wobbled and struggled to hold him up.

              “Me.” he said.  “You want me.  And you killed a man, to protect yoursel…”

              “To protect us.” Hannibal interrupted him.  “As I shall do for the rest of our lives.”

              In a display that was far more Alphan than Will was used to, he reached up and grabbed Hannibal’s tie, yanked him down, and kissed him fiercely upon his lips.

              “Yes.” he said.  “Yes; take me away from here, Hannibal Lecter.  Bond with me.  Make me yours forever.”

              He saw the joy shining in Hannibal’s eyes when he said it, and knew beyond a doubt that he would never find another omega who would look at him like _that_ , ever again.

              “Come to me tonight, Will; after your father is asleep, and we shall make it so.”

              Will left Hannibal’s room dazed, drunk, and unable to hide the enormous smile that was plastered to his face.  The best he could do was hide from his father until nightfall, and then come to Hannibal’s room where they would bond and run away together, to murder and eat their victims.


	3. Chapter 3

Will’s heart hammered against his chest as he stood in front of Hannibal’s door.  He knew that this time, when he knocked, there would be no turning back.  Hannibal was a serial killer; and no matter what life they might lead together, running seemed an inevitable part of it.  He’d considered briefly packing some things to bring with him—then realized there was nothing he owned that was important enough to him to bother carrying it anywhere.  The only thing he really cared about were his fishing lures; but he had no idea how long it would be before he’d be able to go fishing again.

              With a final deep breath, Will rapped on the door and waited.  If it was possible his heart raced faster.  His mouth was dry and he trembled with nervousness.

              On the other side of the door he heard bold, confident footsteps approach and stayed rooted where he was, half terrified and half drawn closer.

              The door opened and Will’s eyes registered Hannibal’s face, and saw the _joy_ in his eyes just a moment before his scent washed over Will, removing all his fear and replacing it with attraction.  He leaned forward without thinking about it, and found Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him as the door closed softly behind them.

              Hannibal buried his lips in Will’s hair, placing kiss after kiss after kiss, and Will sighed with relief, followed by sweet comfort.  Hannibal’s scent was an incomprehensible mix of calming and exciting, at once making Will relaxed and burning.

              Hannibal’s finger curled under Will’s chin and pushed his face up, and Will eagerly followed his direction.  His lips crushed down over him, consuming him, his tongue heavy and powerful, pushing its way into his mouth so that heat bloomed through his blood and curled all the way down to his toes.

              Will moaned and leaned into Hannibal as he felt his hands slip over his shoulders to the top button of his flannel shirt.  The cool air of the room had little time to register across Will’s chest as it was exposed, as the heat from Hannibal’s body replaced it almost instantly.  Hannibal pushed Will’s shirt off his shoulders and then moved his lips, kissing roughly down Will’s neck, making him shudder as he grazed his teeth over Will’s scent glands.  Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck in return, bringing up his bare arms to wrap them around Hannibal’s neck, the two of them pausing to simply breathe each other in, soft sighs and thick purrs filling the air around them.

              Then with a low growl Hannibal grazed his teeth harder against Will’s neck, and he shuddered.

              “Are you going to bite me?” Will whispered, his voice little than a high-pitched squeak.

              “Yes.” Hannibal growled, and Will’s blood rushed to his cock, making it swell against his jeans.  Hannibal inhaled deeply and he growled with approval, sliding his fingertips down Will’s bare chest and over his belt to cup him through his jeans.

              Will tilted his head back and whined; much too turned on to be ashamed of his omegan mannerisms.  Hannibal clasped him through his jeans and rubbed his hand over his erection, making Will buck forward into his grasp, his head falling forward to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder.

              “Undress me.” Hannibal commanded, and Will’s blood burned with heat.  Dazed and uncoordinated, he fumbled to undo Hannibal’s tie, fingers shaking as he finally slipped the silk from around his neck and laid it across the back of the desk chair, knowing Hannibal would not want his fine clothes tossed to the floor.

              He pulled back a bit then in order to get at the buttons of Hannibal’s jacket, his eyes focused on his task even as he felt Hannibal’s gaze burning into him, completely interested in him, and nothing else.

              Will draped his jacket and waistcoat over the back of the chair as well, then moved his fingers up to undo the first button of Hannibal’s shirt.  He could hardly believe his eyes as he watched his fingers reveal the bare chest of this man- of this _omegan_ man, his thick hairs tickling Will’s fingers as he worked.  When he undid the last button his eyes darted up to Hannibal’s face and he was greeted with a fond smile and eyes full of fire.  Will swallowed and slid his palms up to push the shirt from Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling it off his arms and draping it over his jacket.

              Then they stood, half-naked, eyes tracing over each other, taking each other in.

              Hannibal was the first to move, lifting a hand to cup Will’s cheek.  With his other hand he hooked his fingers into the waist of Will’s jeans and pushed him back towards the bed. 

              Will went readily, the scent of Hannibal making him drunker the more he breathed it, and he eagerly allowed himself to be pushed to his back. 

              Hannibal covered him with his weight and Will groaned, falling helpless to the lips that sucked on his neck and then moved their way across his collar bone and down his chest.  Hannibal was not shy with his tongue; not sparing a single inch of Will’s skin as he tasted him, each flick bringing a shudder to Will’s skin.  When Hannibal sucked his nipple into his mouth he let out a cry louder than he’d expected, his knees bending up and his toes curling in his shoes, his fingers clasping against Hannibal’s back as sensation sparked through him.  Hannibal licked him relentlessly, driving heat to his crotch, making him swell so that his jeans became painfully tight.  He might not have had a knot, but he still had an appropriately Alphan-sized cock, and it was now reaching a new level of uncomfortable.

              Hannibal grinned into his chest and purred, his fingers sliding down to Will’s fly as his lips moved their way lower, kissing along his stomach.  Helpless, Will lay, gladly allowing Hannibal to take control as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down over his hips, bringing him relief as his cock was freed, where it swelled to its full length, growing well past his belly button.

              Hannibal slid his pants to his ankles, his mouth sliding down his stomach as he did so, his breath teasing along the side of his cock as he passed it by.  He undid Will’s shoelaces and pulled of his shoes, tugging his pants until they crumpled to the floor.  Then his ravenous mouth was back, sucking along the inside of Will’s thigh.

              “Oh God!” Will squeaked, his knees jerking as his lungs panted from heat.  He felt Hannibal smile against his skin and then watched him, riveted, as he dragged his tongue back up the inside of Will’s hip to the base of his swollen erection.

              He pressed his tongue heavily to it and Will collapsed to the bed, his joints useless as Hannibal licked his way slowly up the full length, clasping Will’s hips with his fingers as he went.  By the time he sucked the tip into his mouth Will was trembling, his stomach crunched as he curled up to clasp his fingers in Hannibal’s hair.  Hannibal sucked on his tip, cries of pleasure leaving Will’s mouth through gritted teeth, his knees shaking.

              Hannibal lavished his tongue over Will, sucking as much of him as he could deep into his mouth.  Desire spread through Will until he forgot all of his nervousness; the whines leaving his lips slowly deepening until he clasped Hannibal’s hair roughly and emitted a soft, low growl.

              “Want to fuck you.” Will said, no longer caring about anything other than how he wanted Hannibal.

              Hannibal pulled his mouth away and rose to his knees, a licentious look on his face.  He stood and removed his belt, then his pants and briefs, letting it all fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.  Will purred and raised his hips to the air, demonstrating his desire to fuck while remaining on his back.  Hannibal then crawled forward—but alongside Will, rather than on top of him. 

              “Please…cover me.” he pleaded, his voice small and high-pitched.  Hannibal pulled him into his arms and kissed his lips deeply, and Will melted into him, feeling the heat of their naked skin pressed together.

              “We shall experience that, I promise.” Hannibal said.  “But for your first time, it will be easier for you in a more traditional position.”

              Will opened his mouth to argue, but then Hannibal spread his legs, and the most delicious, irresistible scent Will had ever smelled invaded his nose.  A thick growl emanated from Will’s throat and he left Hannibal’s face, eyes dilating as his nose sought that scent.  He crawled down Hannibal’s body, shamelessly pressing his face between his legs where he saw the shine of slick dripping from between Hannibal’s cheeks. 

              Eyes fluttering from desire, Will no longer had thoughts; only need.  He pressed his face into the warm flesh and darted his tongue out to taste.  Ecstasy itself slid down his throat, filling his nostrils, his lungs, his stomach, his brain.  He pressed his face in hard and licked and licked and drank, and heard the whine of pleasure from his omega as he did so.  He found the source of the slick and massaged his tongue to it, feeling Hannibal jump and shudder with sensation, his fingers coming now to curl into Will’s hair, pushing his head roughly to him, trapping him there.

              As if he’d ever want to leave.

              Will drank and licked and listened to the music that was Hannibal’s voice, muddled with pleasure.  As he tasted, the hole fluttered wider, expanding as it produced more and more slick, until it was dripping into a puddle on the bed. The heat built up within Will’s body, growing stronger until it was scorching, his answering growls becoming deeper and thicker until he hardly recognized himself.

              Without thought he rose to his knees, smacking his lips, eyes boring into Hannibal’s, which burned back at him with lust.  Reaching down Will stroked his own cock, desperate to feel with it now, needing the heat that he’d only dreamed about all his life. 

              “Take me, Will.” Hannibal said, his voice husky and soft.  Will’s blood seared through him.  He roughly shoved Hannibal’s knees open wider, Hannibal’s chin tipping back with a groan.  Will’s fingers sought where his mouth had just been; that fluttering, opening hole that beckoned him.

              His cock was drawn to it; every thought in his mind now working towards this singular goal.  With a last bit of hesitation, Will’s eyes darted up to Hannibal’s face, only to see it tipped back in anticipation, chest heaving with thick breaths.

              Will pushed into Hannibal and felt pressure and heat squeeze against his swollen tip as he pushed in.  He groaned thickly, his eyes unfocused, his thoughts little more than _yes_ and _more_.  He pushed deeper and Hannibal welcomed him, his fingers clasping Hannibal’s knees as Hannibal’s muscles squeezed his cock, drawing him in.

              “Fffuuck…” Will purred, feeling himself pulled in, having never felt anything like this in his life.  Every nerve was stroked at once, lust smoldering its way up his cock and into the rest of his body.  He felt his balls press against Hannibal’s ass, slick and hot, and growled when he could go no further.

              Instinct drove him and he yanked himself out only to drive in again, and the pleased whine from Hannibal only encouraged him to do it again.  He started to thrust, his hips snapping forward with savage energy, the force of his thrusts pushing Hannibal up the bed.  Will growled, his eyes slitting open to look at the beautiful thing beneath him, and didn’t understand how he’d gone this long in his life without it.

              “Mine.” Will growled, his fingers turning white from how hard they clasped Hannibal’s knees.  Hannibal purred beneath him, raising his own hips in time to make their joining deeper and more complete. 

              “I am.” Hannibal said.  The words burned through Will’s chest and settled deep in his gut. 

              “Mine!” he repeated, as if he hadn’t just said it; as if he couldn’t say it enough. 

              “Yes.” Hannibal agreed, his hands rising to clasp over Will’s fingers.  Together they both worked in their joining, Will’s hips snapping forward while Hannibal’s thighs pushed him up, both sweating and panting as they worked to bring each other pleasure.  The sounds coming from Hannibal’s voice drove spikes of desire directly into Will’s brain, while Hannibal squeezed around him, searing want seeping its way deep into Will’s body.  Hannibal’s scent grew more maddening in the most delicious of ways, making Will _need_ , lapping his tongue across his lips as he fucked, every part of him lost to this singular, incredible moment.

              His groans turned to growls, then snarls, his eyes wild as he drank in the omega beneath him.  His heart hammered against his chest, his blood rushing in his ears and then down to swell in his cock.  He could feel the beginnings of an orgasm building, heat twisting in the depths of his balls and piling up.  He closed his eyes tightly and groaned as he pounded into Hannibal, feeling more pleasure than he’d imagined could even be possible; sight and sound and smell and touch all swirling together into one delectable feast, only for him.

              Hannibal grew tighter, squeezing around Will and he growled from desire, causing Will to need to push harder to get himself in, yet each time he was successful, the reward was incomprehensible.  Will lost his vision as his eyes rolled back in his head and he forced his way into Hannibal’s tightening body; the cry of ecstasy Hannibal made when he did so ringing through his every nerve.

              Will’s hips continued in their motion, but when he jerked back, he was stuck.  He tried again, his mind all animal and no thought, his hips merely trying to continue what they had previously been doing.  Despite all his efforts he went nowhere, and frustrated growl vibrated through his throat as his orgasm teetered just on the edge, a burning smoulder piled until just before spilling over.

              Then Hannibal gave a loud, obscene whine, and squeezed around Will with a forcefulness that pushed him over the edge.

              He screamed, his orgasm pulsing through him; his every nerve and every vein.  He trembled, his eyes focusing and unfocusing, visions of Hannibal’s release squirting onto his stomach flashing in between the darkness.  It was euphoric; there was no description; there was nothing that could ever compare to the intensity Will felt.  It went deeper than his body; deeper than his bones.  Everything was good, perfect, _right_.

              He needed to _keep this_.  His mouth watered and told him how; his teeth suddenly itching to bite.  He turned his head to the nearest part of Hannibal, opened his mouth over his thigh just above his knee, and sank his teeth down.

              Hannibal cried out with a loud whine and curled his body forward, his hands wrapping around Will’s head as his legs clasped together, all of him trying to hold him close.  Will felt the flesh slice between his teeth and tasted the blood begin to flow, yet he did not want to let go.  Instead he drank, tasting his omega, swallowing him as he filled him with his seed; the two exchanging pieces of themselves to make them joined together.

              Will released his teeth and lapped the blood that dripped from his lips.  Hannibal watched him with adoring eyes, deep infatuation on his face as he gazed up at Will.  Will smiled down at him and moved to crawl beside him—only to find his cock still firmly stuck.

              Hannibal quirked a small smile.

              “You won’t be going anywhere for a good while.” he said.  “You’re mine.”

              To emphasize, Hannibal jerked his hips back, and Will was yanked forward by his cock.  The feeling was incredible and he groaned.  Then Hannibal squeezed him again and his eyes fluttered closed as a second orgasm bubbled up and he spilled into his mate, his body shivering from waves of pleasure, his fingers clasping tightly at Hannibal’s knees.

              When it passed he saw that Hannibal had made a second mess of himself, and his eyes followed the trail up to his face.

              “No knot indeed.” Hannibal said.  Will felt a flush of heat rush to his cheeks and he tilted his head away in shyness. 

              “I thought…”

              “I know what you thought.”

              With a thick snarl, Hannibal sat up and wrapped his arms around Will.  With a fineness that came from his powerful muscles he flipped Will onto his back and rose to straddle him, then squeezed his cock tightly again.  Will groaned from _finally_ being underneath, his third orgasm entirely different as he was pinned to the bed by Hannibal’s weight.  This time he felt Hannibal’s pleasure spill over him; marking him, claiming him.  His fingers clasped the sheets and his chest heaved with panting.

              When he came down there was only one thing on Will’s mind.  He waited until his eyes could focus and sought Hannibal’s gaze.

              “Bite me.” he said.

              The expression on Hannibal’s face changed from besotted to animalistic, his eyes growing dark until Will was no longer looking at a man, but at a predator. 

              If it was possible for Will to be more attracted, he was.  He felt his knot swell even larger, eliciting another growl from Hannibal as he leaned forward to crush Will with his body.  They came together, Will’s seed spilling into Hannibal as his release coated his stomach, and Will tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, beckoning Hannibal to claim him.

              His teeth were deadly as they sliced Will’s flesh without hesitation.  The pain throbbed through Will’s skin as he gave out a high-pitched whimper, before the hormones of his orgasm had a chance to turn the pain to pleasure.  Hannibal shook his head, jerking Will’s neck sealed so firmly between his cheek, and the pain did indeed turn.

              Will came again, his muscles burning from overuse as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Hannibal’s waist.  Hannibal’s arms encircled him, pulling him close, and they were joined by Hannibal’s teeth and Will’s knot.  Tied together irreversibly, the blood from Will’s bite dripped down Hannibal’s thigh to smear on the sheets.  Hannibal yanked his hips up and Will was pulled up with him; his knot firmly swollen inside Hannibal.  They both groaned together and came again, their pleasure seeming to be endless, and Will hoped that it really would be; that he could die like this, buried inside Hannibal, clasped between his teeth.

 

              Will woke up slowly.  The first thing he became aware of was the scent; the delicious, beautiful scent of Hannibal, wafting into his lungs with every inhale.  Then he moved just a bit, and it made him aware of the arms that were wrapped around his waist, and the stomach that pressed to his back.  The breath that washed over his neck was next; followed very closely by the glorious throbbing pain.  He moved his head only slightly and felt the bruise go deep; very deep, obscenely deep.  A heavy blush brightened over his face.

              He was owned.

              He was _mated_.

              Behind him, Hannibal stirred.  He pulled Will closer to him, his soft dick pressing up against Will’s ass.  Will reached down and felt his own, rubbing his hand gently over it, amazed that it didn’t feel sore the way the rest of his body did.  He squeezed the tip and closed his eyes, remembering how it had been swollen and locked inside Hannibal.

              He had a knot after all.

              He supposed that prior to Hannibal, he’d just never actually _wanted_ someone before.

              Hannibal’s head lifted and he pressed soft kisses to the side of Will’s face.

              “Beautiful.” Hannibal said, and Will cooed and blushed.

              “I’m still amazed that you think that.  Last night I showed you my true colors…”

              Hannibal purred and pressed his lips to his bite mark, dragging his tongue over it, making Will feel how deep it went.

              “Yes.” Hannibal said.  “And you are perfect.”

              Will sighed and relaxed into his arms.  Perfect. 

              And anyone who thought differently would end up at the wrong end of Hannibal’s knife. 

              Will’s heart raced at the idea. 

              Hannibal felt it and gave a pleased hum.

              “What thought has caused this lovely reaction?” he asked, continuing to nuzzle Will’s neck.

              “How you will protect us.” Will whispered.  “How I will get to watch you kill…”

              He wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence; but it didn’t matter.  Hannibal pulled Will tightly to his body and growled softy in his ear, licking over it as he worried the lobe between his teeth.

              “I shall make indescribable delicacies for you of our victims.” he said, and Will couldn’t feel afraid; he could only feel adoration for his mate.  For his omega.

* * *

 

              Telling his father turned out to be the only unpleasant part of this plan.  He stood behind the courtesy desk pacing, fuming.  When he’d seen Will’s bite mark he’d literally shouted a string of obscenities, ceasing only when Hannibal stepped in front of Will and bared his teeth.

              Will reached forward and clasped Hannibal’s hand.

              _Not him_.

              Mr. Graham continued to pace, his eyes darting to Will’s bite, to Hannibal, then to their clasped hands.

              “I didn’t raise you to be a faggot!” he shouted finally, and Will felt Hannibal’s entire body tense.  Will clasped his hand harder.

              _No_.

              “Dad!  Hannibal is an _omega_ , can’t you smell that?”

              He whirled on his heel and finally stood still, slamming his palms down on top of the counter.

              “You think that makes… _that_ ,” he shouted, gesturing an open palm at Will’s bite “…any _better_?  That is an embarrassment!  It’s _indecent_!  You can’t live in this town with something like that!”

              “Good!” Will shouted, his anger making him step forward.  “I’m not going to!  I’m leaving with my mate; I thought you’d be happy for me!”

              Will thought his father was going to burst a vein in his forehead, the way it throbbed.  He felt Hannibal step forward from behind him, and this time was too angry to do anything to stop him.  If he killed him, he killed him.  He deserved it.

              “Mr. Graham.” Hannibal said, in his impossibly controlled voice, so calm that his father actually paused to listen,

              “Will and I are bonded, whether you approve of it or not.  It is irreversible.  He will be living with me, so you will not have to concern yourself with how this town reacts; they will surely not even know, unless you tell them.  My suggestion, however, is that this is most likely the last time you will ever see your son, that you make your goodbye something you won’t regret.”

              Will watched his father’s eyes grow wide.

              “Just how far are you taking him?” he asked; forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to insist that _Will_ take _Hannibal_ ; letting Will’s nature be what it was, if only because of his shock.

              “As I am certain you can tell from my accent, I am not American.” Hannibal said.  “I live mostly in Europe, and now that we are bonded Will shall be traveling there with me.”

              _Europe_.  Will thought.  He started to grow excited.  He was going to _see_ places.  He was liking this life he had chosen more every moment.

              “Europe!” his dad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  “ _Europe_!  You’re not taking him to Europe!  You’re not taking him _anywhere_!  Fine, you two are bonded; but _Will_ is the Alpha and you will be staying _here_!”

              “My apologies, Mr. Graham, but we will not.” Hannibal said, and Will felt lighter than air.  His father continued to scream, and Hannibal continued to try to calm him with reason, to little success.  But his father ignored _him_ ; ignored him the way an omega would be ignored when two Alphas were arguing; and it made Will’s cheeks glow with warmth and his heart beat with joy.  Despite his father’s objections, he still saw Will the way he was—and now, with the bite mark on his neck, the rest of the world would see Will that way, too.

              “We will be leaving now.” Hannibal stated, and though Will’s father continued to scream, Hannibal took his hand and turned, showing Mr. Graham their backs as they exited the hotel.

              Will didn’t even turn to look back as he sat in the passenger seat of Hannibal’s luxury car with a body in the trunk.  They pulled out of the lot and Will rolled the window down, smiling at whoever they passed by as they drove down Main street, enjoying the stares people gave him as they saw his bite mark.

              They pulled onto the highway and Will relaxed into his seat, a smile on his face more genuine than he ever recalled having.

              “Are we really going to Europe?” he asked, turning his head to see the smitten look Hannibal gave him, his heart swelling as he gazed upon _his mate_.

              “We shall go wherever you would like to go.” Hannibal said.  “Though first, we must stop at my home in Baltimore, where I will prepare the results of my hunt.”

              Will smiled dreamily and leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

              “How often do you kill people?” he asked.  He could feel Hannibal’s smile press against his forehead.  He imagined that he wasn’t very used to speaking about his hobby so casually; or perhaps at all.

              “Often enough.” Hannibal said.  “Perhaps once per week, on average.”

              Will nodded dreamily, the entire situation very surreal and hard to believe.

              “How do you decide who to kill?” he asked.  He felt Hannibal’s smile widen and could smell the affection coming off of him as he drove.

              “There are several factors.” Hannibal said.  “However rudeness is unspeakably ugly to me; and most of my work is attempting to eradicate it.”

              Will sighed with contentment.

              “Anyone who makes fun of me, for living like an omega?”

              “Those shall die especially painful deaths.” Hannibal said, matter-of-factly.

              Will purred and turned his head, pressing his lips against Hannibal’s cheek.  They did not make it to Baltimore, or even to the next state, without pulling over to the side of the road where Hannibal took Will again, and Will screamed his name and cried out for his omega, his body and mind and heart finally all in agreement, and Will felt whole, and complete, and right.

 

 


End file.
